Tu amor es mío
by Flaky Scarlet
Summary: Flippy siempre ha amado en secretro a Flaky hasta su otro yo la quiere y siempre la han visto desde las sombras . Él ya vio el peligro de perderla , que es lo que hara para reclamarla? Habra algo oculto en sus sentimietos o es solo atracción. Que hara la linda peliroja cuando sienta ese calido sentimiento?
1. Chapter 1

* Bloc de notas

Hola Este fanfiction es Flippyx Flaky

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mondo Mini Shows

Capitulo 1

Flaky es una niña muy tímida , de estatura media , peliroja con una gran melena con unos ojos grandes color Rojo con un lindo brillo su piel es blanca como una muñeca de porcelana . tiene 18 años.

Flippy es un veterano de guerra que tiene estrés postraumatico y su otra personalidad se llama Flipqy; Flippy es un chico alto con un gran cuerpo su cabello y sus ojos son de un color verde pero cuando cambia de personalidad cambia sus ojos a un color 20 años.

POV Flaky

Estaba muy tranquila en mi cama dormida hasta que el tonto despertador sonó me levante de mi cama medio dormida y me metí a bañar es raro pero aveces siento que alguien me observa le dejo de tomar importancia a mis pensamientos y me dejo llevar por el agua caliente ya lista para ir a la escuela.

Saliendo de mi casa me encuentro con Nutty y Petunia

Petunia: Hola Flaky

Flaky: Ho -hola Petunia tu nuevo peinado se ve muy lindo ( lo dice mientras se sonroja por lo bella que es la flor que lleva su amiga a la escuela).

Petunia: Ay que dulce (lo dice mientras la abraza).

Nutty: Di di dijiste DULCE (lo dice mientras se le queda mirando directamente a Flaky)

Flaky: he hey Nutty

Nutty: Lo sabía Flaky eres una princesa de los dulce por favor cásate conmigo pero si dices que no te comeré( lo dice mientras le lame la mejilla)

Flaky: Pe petunia

Petunia: vamonos ya se nos va ha hacer tarde( jala a Nutty)

Llegando a la escuela

que pasara ?como es flippy en la escuela que es lo que pasara por favor lean

y dejen sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Los personajes están humanizados

Soy principiante en esto así que acepto criticas constructivas

P.O.V Flaky

Al fin estabamos a punto de llegar a la escuela cuando me acuerdo que el trabajo del maestro Lumpy lo habia dejado en la mesa me paro en seco cuando le doy más claridad a mis pensamientos.

Petunia:Flaky que pasa

Flaky : el el tra trabajo se me olvido

Petunia: Queee! Estas loca ese trabajo vale la mitad de tu calificación

Flaky: lo se Petunia voy por el trabajo y nos vemos en el salón

Flaky sale corriendo hacia su casa , ya con el trabajo guardado en su mochila se regresa corriendo a la escuela hasta que siente que choca con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Flaky : auch! Lo lo siento ( lo dice mientras trata de levantarse )

Mientas levanta la cabeza se da cuenta que choco con Flippy el chico más popular de la escuela y un escalofrio corrio por su espalda cuando penso en lo que le harian las fan girls de Flippy si se enterara de esto , de seguro terminaría asesinada por Gigless y Lammy.

P.O.V Flippy

( nota de autora cuando los ojos de Flippy están en verde con destellos dorados significa que flippy esta en control y que Flipqy esta despierto dentro de él)

Flippy: Levántate mocosa estorbas en mi camino ( le dice cuando ella todavía estaba en el suelo)

Flaky : lo lo siento

Él la mira detenidamente y se da cuenta que es

Flippy : *pensamiento : no puede ser ella , mi hermosa y amada peliroja , pero cuanto a crecido Flipqy : ahora que la volvimos a encontrar no la volveremos a perder de nuevo Flippy eso tenlo por seguro*

Flippy : a donde vas?

Flaky : a la escuela

Flippy : te acompaño

Flaky : no gracias

* Queee! Como puede decirme que no cuando ella es de mi propiedad al parecer le voy a tener que enseñar modales* ( es lo que piensa mientras sus ojos se van tornando dorados)

Flipqy: no es una pregunta fue una indicación , así que camina ( la agarra fuertemente de la muñeca y la jala)

Flaky : suéltame me lastimas

Flipqy: cállate y empieza a acatar ordenes

Flaky: pero yo no tengo que obedecerte

Flipqy: claro que tienes que hacerlo preciosa

Flaky: cla claro que no por que no eres mi dueño

Flipqy: escúchame bien tú me perteneces , eres mía y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga , entendido?

Flaky solo asiente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos tiene señas de que va a llorar

Hasta aqui el capitulo 2 espero que les guste


End file.
